Feel
by evil-tierchen
Summary: Manchmal ist es ein Fluch zu fühlen... und manchmal das größte Bestreben... Songfic zu Robbie Williams Feel Yaoi VK COMPLETED


*sichduckt* ich weiß, ich weiß. eigentlich sollte ich mich lieber voll und ganz meiner richtigen ff widmen, aber mich juckts einfach in den fingern. ich will, nein -muss- einfach mal wieder eine kleine kurzgeschichte schreiben. ^__^  
  
@meine treuen leser bitte schrebt mir mal, was ihr davon haltet... kritik (im positiven, wie auch im negativen bereich) ist erwünscht!!^^  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
na was wohl?! Alles meins!!^^ ich mein, dragonball gehört mir und die welt ist eine scheibe ^^# ...  
  
also noch mal im klartext: Ich bin treuer anhänger, aber wies bei diesen armen schweinen halt so ist- gehört ihnen nix!! Sie dürfens nur anhimmeln... XD  
  
  
  
Warnungen:  
  
soweit keine... ;)  
  
höchstens ein klitzekleinwenig sad... ^^  
  
und shonen- ai Hint... ^__~  
  
  
  
Erklärungen:  
  
... Gedanken, oder telepatische Sprache  
  
~+~ ... ~+~ Songtext, Gokus Gedanken  
  
"..." Wörtliche Rede  
  
~ ... ~ besondere Einschübe  
  
( ... ) Meine überaus wertvollen Kommentare!! ^__^  
  
  
  
Es ist eine Songfic zu Robbie Williams "Feel"  
  
Das Ganze spielt in Mirai- Trunks Zeitlinie. Goku liegt gerade im Sterben, aufgrund seiner Herzkrankheit... Aber alles verläuft anders als er erwartet hätte- nicht wissend welche Folgen sein späteres Handeln haben dürfte, setzt er alles auf eine Karte.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~+~ Feel ~+~  
  
  
  
Endlich ist es vorbei...  
  
~ Mit einem geschlagenen lächeln auf den Lippen atmete der erschöpfte Krieger schwerfällig... ~  
  
Er war so müde... des Lebens müde...  
  
Er wollte nicht mehr...  
  
diese Schmerzen.  
  
Er konnte einfach nicht mehr... tagelang hatte er gekämpft- zum ersten mal nicht für andere... nur für sich selbst, für sein eigenes Leben.  
  
Aber er ertrug es einfach nicht mehr... diese Gewissheit... Diese Gewissheit, dass wenn er erst einmal wieder halbwegs gesund wäre, alles wieder wie früher wäre...  
  
Wieder würde er mit einer Frau zusammenleben, die er nicht liebte...  
  
mehr eine Freundin  
  
Würde wieder die Welt retten... eine Welt die er eigentlich gar nicht kannte...  
  
ich bin ihr fremd... so fremd, wie sie mir nun ist...  
  
wieder würde er für seine "Freunde" der große, dumme, liebenswürdige, geradezu ätzend gutgelaunte Son Goku sein...  
  
wie sehr habe ich mich verändert...  
  
Als wenn sie sich darum scheren würden, ob das überhaupt der Wirklichkeit entsprach...  
  
Für sie hatte es so zu sein... für sie hielt er dieses Bild aufrecht...  
  
"Nicht alle sind glücklich, die glücklich scheinen. Manche lachen nur, um nicht zu weinen..." [1]  
  
er war nun mal ihr Held... war es gewesen und würde es immer sein...  
  
gibt es kein Entrinnen?  
  
~Seine traurigen Augen verschleierten sich... er war dem Tode schon näher als dem Leben...~  
  
Etwas anderes lag außerhalb ihres Vorstellungsvermögens... Wie gerne hätte er ihnen gesagt, wie er sich wirklich fühlte...  
  
Wie er sich fühlte seit seine Erinnerungen eines Tages auf einmal zurückgekehrt waren...  
  
wenn ich doch nur vergessen könnte...  
  
Es gab nur einen, der ihn verstand... dazu in der Lage war, oder sich überhaupt die Mühe gemacht hätte...  
  
Nur einen einzigen, der sich nicht in einer Traumwelt verschanzte... in einer Welt, wo alles in Ordnung war...  
  
Nur für ihn tat es ihm leid, dass er diese Welt verlassen musste... und vielleicht für seinen Sohn... aber um ihn brauchte er sich keine Sorgen zu machen... er würde dereinst stärker sein als sein Vater...  
  
Aber er hatte seit dieser schicksalhaften Nacht, in der der Mond etwas lange vergessen geglaubtes in ihm freigelegt hatte, etwas erkannt... er konnte nur mit einer Person glücklich werden...  
  
Jemand, der schon so oft in der Vergangenheit versucht hatte ihm die Geschichte ihrer Rasse näher zubringen... aber damals hatte er es einfach nicht verstanden... wie sehr bereute er dies nun... aber es war zu spät...  
  
  
  
~+~ Come on hold my hand ~+~  
  
  
  
Eine bleierne Schwere legte sich auf seinen Körper. gleich einem metallenen Überwurf.  
  
Jeder weitere Atemzug schien ihm eine beinahe unüberwindbare Hürde...  
  
Wie sehr wünschte er sich diese eine Person in seiner Nähe... wie gerne würde er ihn ein letztes mal sehen... einmal seine Hand halten... und sei es auch nur auf dem Sterbebett...  
  
Aber er kam nicht... würde niemals kommen... er konnte ihn noch vage spüren- er befand sich nicht weit vor dem Haus... aber sein Stolz verbot ihm hereinzukommen... selbst wenn das bedeutete, dass er sich nie verabschieden konnte... es wäre ein Abschied für immer... vielleicht kam er auch deshalb nicht... wer konnte das schon sagen?  
  
Aber der Jüngere konnte fühlen, wie sich der Ältere quälte...  
  
Goku fühlte sich so schwach... aber auch irgendwie erleichtert... bald bräuchte er sich um solch etwas keine Sorgen mehr zu machen...  
  
Gleichzeitig machte ihn dieser Gedanke unfassbar traurig... Er würde ihn nie wieder sehen... auch seinen Sohn nicht mehr... er würde zu spät kommen... aber vielleicht trafen sie sich ja im Himmel wieder...  
  
Aber er fühlte sich schon lange tot... dies hier betraf eigentlich nur seinen Körper- Innerlich war er schon den Tag gestorben, da er die Wahrheit erkannt hatte...  
  
Wie konnte Vegeta nur damit Leben? Mit diesem Wissen- mit der Realität, die er gerade im Begriff war zu verlassen...?  
  
  
  
~+~ I wanna contact the living  
  
Not sure I understand  
  
This role I've been given ~+~  
  
  
  
Er erinnerte sich noch genau. vor zwei Jahren... es war Vollmond gewesen- Unruhig hatte er sich in seinem Bett umher gewälzt...  
  
Seine Haut brannte- seine Sinne waren ungewöhnlich geschärft...  
  
Irgendwann hielt er es nicht mehr aus... er warf sich hinaus in die kühle Nacht- Es tat so gut... er spürte den Mond in seinem Rücken- spürte das Jucken, wo sein Schwanz einst gewesen war.  
  
Als auf einmal ein heftiger Schmerz durch seinen Kopf jagte- als würde jemand mit Nadeln in seinem Gehirn bohren...  
  
Hilflos hatte er die Hände an seine Schläfen gepresst, nur um kurz danach bewusstlos in die Tiefe zu stürzen...  
  
Am nächsten Morgen war er aufgewacht- seltsamerweise unverletzt-  
  
-wahrscheinlich hatte er sich irgendwie doch noch fangen können-  
  
allerdings mit dem Bewusstsein, dass nun nichts mehr wie früher sein würde...  
  
Er erinnerte sich... an sich- an Kakarott- an seine Vergangenheit... An all die Bräuche- selbst an Vegeta-sei... es lag ihm im Blut...  
  
Es stürzte alles auf ihn ein- es war alles so neu... Er erkannte sich selbst kaum wieder... er hatte nun Zugang zu Regionen seines Gehirns, dessen Existenz er sich bisher nicht mal bewusst gewesen war...  
  
Wo er im Kämpfen bis dahin schon genial war- stellte er fest, dass er auf einmal in vielen Gebieten eine hohe Intelligenz beweisen konnte... mit seinen Erinnerungen waren auch Grundlagen in den Naturwissenschaften, Geschichte, Sprache- und vielen weiteren Gebieten aufgetaucht... wahrscheinlich Teil des Programms, das Saiyajin- Babys eingepflanzt wurde...  
  
Auf einmal erfasste er seine Umwelt- blickte hinter die Fassaden... erkannte endlich, warum er sich so unvollständig gefühlt hatte...  
  
Er begann mit Interesse zu lesen- bildete sich weiter- lernte die Kunst kennen- sah, was das Leben zu bieten hatte...  
  
aber er sah auch die Schattenseiten... vieles, was er vorher übersehen hatte, sprang ihm nun nur so ins Auge...  
  
wahre Freunde kannten einander, oder?  
  
aber Niemand registrierte, was in ihm vorging... niemand interessierte sich dafür- sie nahmen ihn nicht ernst!  
  
Im Kämpfen mochten sie ihn ja schätzen, oder zum reden, wenn man mal Probleme hatte... aber keiner hatte die Zeit ihm zuzuhören...  
  
Sie nahmen die Worte zwar wahr, aber sie verstanden sie nicht... sie passten so gar nicht zu dem, was sie kannten... das ging nicht...  
  
  
  
~+~ I sit and talk to god  
  
And he just laughs at my plans ~+~  
  
  
  
Sie belächelten ihn. ihn, das ewige Kind- ihn, den naiven Baka. ihn, den sie glaubten zu kennen... ihn- der sich in ihren Augen nie ändern würde... ändern durfte...  
  
Aber er wusste es besser... er durchschaute ihre "netten Worte" es steckte nichts dahinter... sie meinten es nicht ernst, wenn sie sagten, dass sie ganz seiner Meinung seien... dass sie ihn verstünden, dass sie seine neue wissbegierige Seite schätzten...  
  
Sie wollten ihn nur in dem Glauben wiegen, alles sei in Ordnung... In Wirklichkeit glaubten sie bloß, dass das wieder eine seiner Spinnereien sei... dass das vorbeiginge... Und sie glaubten mit Sicherheit nicht, dass er intelligenter geworden wäre... Sonst hätten sie nicht versucht ihn so plump zu täuschen... Er fühlte sich so alleine...  
  
Auf einmal sah er die Welt mit anderen Augen... als hätte er lange Zeit geschlafen, gefangen in einem nicht enden wollenden Traum- und sei nun aufgewacht... nur um einen Alptraum zu erleben...  
  
Die anderen schienen noch zu schlafen, waren wohl nie wach gewesen... Sie hielten sich immer noch die Ohren zu, wenn etwas zu ihnen durchdrang, was sie nicht hören wollten... Sie wollten lieber erblinden, als die Realität zu erkennen... Lieber stumm bleiben- als zu sagen, was sie wirklich dachten... Und sie wollten lieber ihr Leben lang schlafen, als einmal nachzudenken... Sich die Frage nach dem Sinn zu stellen... alles war doch perfekt, so wie es war... warum etwas ändern? Lieber anpassen, als selbst zu sein...  
  
Aber es gab jemanden, der auch diese Ignoranz erkannt hatte... er hatte die Augen weit geöffnet... vielleicht weil er dazu gezwungen worden war? Aber dieser Jemand hatte sich dazu entschlossen, genau wie er, die Augen offen zu halten... sie nicht wieder zu schließen... auch wenn es soviel einfacher wäre...  
  
  
  
~+~ My head speaks a language  
  
I don't understand ~+~  
  
  
  
Es war noch so neu. vielleicht würde er sich nie daran gewöhnen... Alles, was er gedacht hatte zu wissen, war über den Haufen geworfen worden... und das Einzige, was er nie hatte nachvollziehen können, verstand er jetzt besser als kein anderer...  
  
Nun konnte er Vegeta verstehen. warum er sich immer so abweisend gegenüber den anderen verhalten hatte. Er ertrug ihre Spielchen nicht... er war ein Freigeist-  
  
Warum er so stolz auf seine Herkunft war... Goku hatte ja nie gewusst, wie wundervoll sein saiyanisches Erbe war...  
  
Und etwas in ihm verlangte mit einem mal Vegeta, seinem Prinzen, den Respekt entgegen zubringen, der ihm gebührte, verstand, wie sich der Ouji wohl fühlen musste... er hatte alles verloren... seine Heimat, seine Familie, sein Volk... selbst sein Leben...  
  
Endlich konnte er nachvollziehen, warum Vegeta ihn so zu hassen schien... In seinen Augen war er bloß ein drittklassiger Krieger, ohne Manieren, und ohne Verstand... der sich nicht mal an ihre gemeinsame Herkunft erinnerte, der ihm keine Ehre erwies... der eine Schande für die eigene Rasse war- das einzige war, was von ihr übriggeblieben war- und der ihn trotzdem regelmäßig besiegte, oder retten musste...  
  
Sein Stolz war doch alles, was ihn davon abhielt so zu werden, wie die Menschen... er war schließlich der Saiyajin-no-Ouji...  
  
Goku verstand das nun... und es brachte ihm nichts... er hatte es einfach nicht geschafft es Vegeta zu sagen... früher war es so einfach gewesen mit ihm umzugehen... er hatte sich nichts daraus gemacht, was der Prinz von ihm halten würde- wirklich etwas zu befürchten hatte er ja nie gehabt- jedenfalls wenn es um Stärke ging...  
  
Aber nun hatte er Angst das letzte bisschen Kameradschaft zu verlieren, wenn er noch ein falsches Wort sagte... Damit wäre er allem beraubt- und das könnte er nicht ertragen...  
  
Aber vielleicht wusste Vegeta ja auch schon bescheid... ihm entging eigentlich nie etwas...  
  
  
  
~+~ I just wanna feel real love  
  
Feel the home that I live in ~+~  
  
  
  
Aber er wusste, dass das nicht möglich war. er fühlte sich hier nicht zu Hause... wahrscheinlich genauso wenig der andere Saiyajin...  
  
Aber das würde sich auch nicht mehr ändern... er war jetzt an der Schwelle... Er spürte seinen Körper schon gar nicht mehr... in seinem Kopf schwamm alles...  
  
  
  
~+~ Cause I got too much life  
  
Running through my venes  
  
Going two ways ~+~  
  
  
  
Ja, das Leben war für ihn mehr eine Strafe geworden... er fragte sich warum er überhaupt dafür gekämpft hatte... vielleicht aus Hoffnung etwas würde sich noch ändern?  
  
  
  
~+~ I don't wanna die  
  
But I ain't keen on living either  
  
Before I fall in love ~+~  
  
  
  
Schließlich hatte ihm der Virus diese Entscheidung abgenommen... er machte seinem jämmerlichen Dasein nun ein Ende...  
  
  
  
~+~ I'm preparing to leave her ~+~  
  
  
  
Warum war er nicht hier. in seinen letzten Zügen? Ihm standen Tränen in den Augen... Nur Chichi war an seiner Seite- aber sie konnte ihm keinen Trost spenden... Sie hatte ihn doch auch nie geliebt...  
  
  
  
~+~ I scare myself to death  
  
That's why I keep on running ~+~  
  
  
  
Er hatte Angst... vielleicht zum ersten mal in seinem Leben... Angst allein sterben zu müssen- Angst vor der Endgültigkeit... er könnte nie wieder zurückkehren... er war auf natürlichem Weg gestorben... er würde nie wieder mit ihm trainieren können... er würde die Ewigkeit mit diesen Menschen verbringen... mit ihrem Unverständnis... ohne jemanden der ihm beistünde... jemand, der so war wie er...  
  
Was, wenn er das gar nicht wollte?! Gab es denn keine andere Möglichkeit?  
  
  
  
~+~ Before I've arrived  
  
I can see myself coming ~+~  
  
  
  
Er sah sich selbst seinen letzten Atemzug tun... sah das kurze Aufbäumen seines Körpers- wie er erschlaffte... bemerkte, wie seine eigene Ki- Signatur erlosch...  
  
Spürte das Entsetzen der anderen... natürlich- sie hatten es bis zum Schluss nicht wahr haben wollen... Hörte seinen Namen flüstern...  
  
"Kakarott... nein."  
  
Sah in tiefschwarze Augen- in ihnen schmerzvollen Verlust gespiegelt...  
  
Hörte wie eine Tür aufgerissen wurde... ein ersticktes  
  
"Papa-"  
  
Schluchzen...  
  
Ja, er war zu spät gekommen...  
  
Es tat ihm so furchtbar leid nicht länger durchgehalten zu haben...  
  
Aber sein Sohn war so schnell gelaufen wie er konnte-  
  
Im Gegensatz zu jemand anders... würde er sich das jemals verzeihen können? Nicht erschienen zu sein... nicht die paar Meter die ihn vom Haus trennten gegangen zu sein- nicht Abschied genommen zu haben?  
  
Er spürte, wie in seinem Prinzen etwas zerbrach...  
  
  
  
~+~ I just wanna feel real love  
  
Feel the home that I live in  
  
Cause I got too much life  
  
Running through my venes  
  
Going two ways ~+~  
  
  
  
Dann verschwand alles... es wurde schwarz um ihn... es war vorbei- er zählte nicht mehr zu den Lebenden... sein Körper verblasste...  
  
Er war nur mehr von Dunkelheit umgeben... bis er auf einmal eine Stimme vernahm-  
  
"Tritt vor Goku."  
  
Enma-daio!  
  
Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde erschien vor ihm der wohlbekannte Tisch, mit einem in seinem Buch blätternden Enma.  
  
Nervös trat er von einem Fuß auf den anderen... was würde ihn erwarten?  
  
"Hmmm, es tut mir leid dir das sagen zu müssen, aber im Gegensatz zum letzten mal, ist deine Zeit nun wirklich abgelaufen..."  
  
Gleichgültig blickte der Angesprochene auf den Boden vor seinen Füßen.  
  
"...somit gibt es für dich leider auch keine Möglichkeit mehr zurückzukehren- du bist dir dessen bewusst?"  
  
Stumm nickte der junge Saiyajin-  
  
"Aber keine Sorge, du hast der Erde wahrlich gute Dienste geleistet... dafür darfst du deinen Körper behalten, und selbstverständlich in den Himmel-"  
  
Mit einem leichten Lächeln blickte Enma über das, wie nebenbei wieder geschlossene Buch.  
  
Beinahe gleichzeitig fühlte Goku, wie sein Körper ihn wieder umgab. Sogleich fühlte er sich besser- es war schrecklich gewesen seinen eigenen Körper nicht mehr zu spüren... Nur noch eine schattenhafte Erscheinung zu sein...  
  
Die pechschwarzen Augen immer noch, in einer für ihn so untypischen Geste auf den Boden gerichtet, flüsterte dieser leise:  
  
"Das hatte ich befürchtet..." beinahe verzweifelt klang sein eigenes Lachen im Raum.  
  
Verständnislos blickte der Herr der Unterwelt ihn an.  
  
"Meine Familie und Freunde werden dort auch hinkommen, oder?"  
  
"Ja, sieht ganz so aus- aber das dauert noch eine Weile."  
  
"Und Vegeta?"  
  
"Er wird in der Hölle landen... wir spielen sogar mit dem Gedanken seine Seele zu reinigen... ich glaube in seinem Fall wäre das für beide Parteien besser..."  
  
"Ich wusste es... ist das der Dank? Er hat sich doch auch für die Erde eingesetzt... Er ist gerade dabei sich zu ändern!"  
  
"...ein bisschen spät..."  
  
"Er handelte in seiner Kindheit doch nur so, weil er keine andere Wahl hatte! Er beginnt doch gerade erst zu erkennen, was er getan hat... was er alles nicht kannte... und was wäre, wenn er, genau wie ich sein Leben im Kampf für andere einsetzen würde?"  
  
Bedauernd schüttele Enma den Kopf.  
  
"Nein, das würde nichts ändern... er hat zuviel böses getan- in aller Zeit der Welt könnte er das nicht mehr gut machen..."  
  
"Dann solltet ihr die bestrafen, die ihm das angetan haben- die ihn zu dem machten, was er nun ist! Er leidet schon genug, indem er mit seinen Taten leben muss- ihr gebt ihm genug Zeit das alles zu erkennen, aber keine Möglichkeit sich von dieser Strafe zu befreien? Er bereut doch! Er hat inzwischen Familie...  
  
Welch grausames Schicksal ist das?!"  
  
Langsam ballte Goku die Hände zu Fäusten, die Arme immer noch lang an den Seiten.  
  
"Da ist nichts grausam- es ist nur gerecht! Er bekommt ja eine neue Chance. In einem anderen Leben!"  
  
"Er ist der Prinz der Saiyajin... das ist sein ganzer Stolz! Und den wollt ihr ihm wegnehmen? Sein ganzes Leben? Seine Herkunft?"  
  
"Er wird sich nicht daran erinnern."  
  
"Das ist ja das Schlimme... Und habt ihr schon mal überlegt welche Folgen, das für die anderen haben würde? Für seinen Sohn, seine Frau, seine Familie?"  
  
Für mich?  
  
"Ja, das habe ich. Und ich bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass seine Familie ohne ihn besser dran ist. Sein Sohn kennt ihn nicht, seine Frau wird über ihn hinwegkommen und seine Eltern haben sich nie wirklich um ihn gekümmert. Meiner Entscheidung steht nichts im Wege."  
  
Mit geröteten Augen blickte Goku plötzlich auf- Tränen rannen in langen Bahnen über sein Gesicht...  
  
"Und wenn ich dir sage, dass du mir damit die Ewigkeit zur Hölle machst?"  
  
"Dann kann ich dir nur sagen, dass mir das leid tut... aber es ändert nichts an seiner Bestimmung."  
  
"Dann lass mich das gleiche Schicksal ereilen. Ich ertrage dieses Dasein nicht mehr! Und in dem Wissen, was ihm zustoßen wird, machst du mich zu einem Sterbenden, der dazu verdammt ist zu leben... der niemals Ruhe finden wird..."  
  
"Das geht nicht Goku- für dich gibt es keine Alternative- dein Platz ist da oben... ich kann die Gesetze nicht ändern, auch wenn ich es gern täte..."  
  
"Dann lass mich ihn ein letztes Mal sehen... Lass mich ihn warnen... ihm eine Chance geben, die du ihm verweigerst..."  
  
"Nein- du gehörst nicht mehr in die Welt der Lebenden- du kannst ihn nicht mehr erreichen..."  
  
  
  
~+~ And I need to feel real love  
  
And the love that we're after ~+~  
  
  
  
Über das Gesicht des Saiyajin legte sich ein dunkler Schatten, einer den auch das Licht seines Heiligenscheins nicht zu verscheuchen vermochte...  
  
"Ich... erlaube mir nur eine Sekunde... ich bitte dich... ich muss noch etwas wissen- ich muss wissen, wie sich die wahre Liebe anfühlt... ich muss wissen, ob ich sie jemals fand..."  
  
ein Kuss...  
  
Betrübt senkte Enma sein Haupt.  
  
"Das ist unmöglich Son Goku. Du kannst und wirst ihn nicht wiedersehen- tut mir wirklich leid... ich weiß, was du für ihn empfindest, aber auch wenn ich es wollte, ich kann dich nicht von deiner Unwissenheit befreien- aber du solltest dich glücklich schätzen! Du bekommst alle Vorzüge, die man im Himmel nur erreichen kann- du wirst mit deiner Familie vereint sein- du wirst mit deinem Körper weitertrainieren können..."  
  
"Und was bringt mir das, wenn ich von dem einzigen Menschen, der mir wirklich etwas bedeutet, getrennt sein muss? Was ist schon der Himmel, wenn die Erinnerung bleibt? Was ist schon die Hölle, wenn sie einen vergessen lässt? Was schon das Leben, wenn es einem den Tod bringt...  
  
heißt das ich habe keine Wahl?"  
  
"Ja... es ist alles schon festgelegt."  
  
Da kam Goku eine Idee-  
  
"Was, wenn ich doch noch einmal in das Diesseits gelange?"  
  
Enmas Augen weiteten sich-  
  
"Das würdest du dir nicht wünschen wollen! Solltest du die heiligen Gesetze brechen, wirst du verbannt... aber nicht nur von einem Ort zum nächsten... du könntest nie wieder zurück... du wärst als Geist, auf ewig in der Welt der Lebenden gefangen. Gefangen zwischen den Welten- du könntest nicht mehr sterben, tot wärst du ja schon... aber du würdest auch nicht leben... du hättest ja keinen Körper mehr...  
  
Weder Himmel, noch Hölle würden dich mehr aufnehmen..."  
  
  
  
~+~ I cannot get enough ~+~  
  
  
  
"Aber ich würde ihn sehen können?"  
  
Ein trauriges Lächeln zeichnete sich auf Gokus Lippen ab. Eine blasse Hoffnung glänzte in seinen Augen-  
  
Enma schluckte einmal trocken. Es hatte einfach keinen Sinn- er konnte Goku sowieso nicht aufhalten.  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Dann ist mir alles weitere egal... mir bedeutet ein Himmel ohne ihn nichts... und mit einem Körper spüre ich die Schmerzen der Erinnerung nur noch deutlicher..."  
  
Der Tränenfluss stoppte... bedächtig legte Goku zwei Finger an die Stirn, warf Enma noch einen Blick, der sagte -du hast keine Schuld- zu, und verschwand.  
  
Betroffen schlug Enma das Buch wieder auf... wie sehr hatte er gehofft dies verhindern zu können... aber er hatte es ihm ja gesagt... obwohl er dazu nicht befugt gewesen war, es hatte ihm die Konsequenzen gesagt... und es hatte nichts geändert- so war nun mal der Lauf der Geschichte... eine Geschichte deren Teil Goku nun nicht mehr war...  
  
Es tat Enma wirklich leid, was geschehen war... Immer noch bestürzt nahm er seinen Stift zur Hand, und Strich Gokus Namen heraus... bald würde Vegetas folgen...  
  
  
  
~+~ I just wanna feel real love  
  
Feel the home that I live in ~+~  
  
  
  
Das erste, was Goku wahrnahm, wahr eine dunkle Figur... keine fünf Meter vor ihm... umgeben von Düsternis.  
  
Wie viel Zeit war vergangen?  
  
Es regnete, der Himmel war zugezogen- man konnte nicht sagen, ob sich hinter dieser grauen Wand überhaupt noch eine Sonne verbarg.  
  
Die Figur hockte zusammengekauert vor etwas... Gerade wollte er sich darauf zu bewegen, als die Figur auf einmal ruckartig ihren Kopf in seine Richtung bewegte...  
  
"Kakarott..."  
  
Es war kaum mehr, als ein heiseres Krächzen... aber Goku konnte es genau verstehen- aber mit Erschrecken stellte er fest, dass die auf ihn gerichteten Augen plötzlich ihren Bezugspunkt verloren... als suchten sie verzweifelt etwas, was sie vorher klar gesehen hätten und nun schwand... er blickte an sich herab... und sah, wie er durchscheinend wurde... sein Körper löste sich auf...  
  
Ein letztes Mal sah er seinen Prinzen durch seine wunderschönen schwarzen Augen an... so viele Emotionen waren darin zu lesen... Ein Spiegelbild, der des Prinzen...  
  
Goku wollte noch soviel sagen, er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit- aber seine Stimme versagte...  
  
Die dunklen Tiefen des Prinzen sahen ihn nicht mehr... sie blickten leer durch ihn hindurch- unsicher, ob die Gestalt eben, nicht nur ein Hirngespinst- ein verzweifelter Aufschrei seines Gehirns gewesen war...  
  
Von unendlicher Trauer geschüttelt wandte er seinen hohlen Blick wieder der Ruhestädte vor ihm zu.  
  
"oh, Kakarott, wenn du mich doch nur hören könntest..."  
  
Eine einzelne salzige Perle glänzte auf seinem Gesicht.  
  
"...ich habe dir noch soviel zu sagen..."  
  
Aber ich kann dich hören... ich bin doch hier!!  
  
"...fast ein halbes Jahr ist es jetzt her... und jeden Tag besuche ich dich-  
  
es ist einsam hier... haben sie dich etwa alle schon vergessen? Bin ich der Einzigste?"  
  
Ungesehene Tränen rollten über alabasterne Wangen...  
  
Vejita... es tut mir so leid...  
  
Langsam schritt Goku mit seinem nur mehr für ihn sichtbaren Körper auf den Älteren zu.  
  
"Kurz nach deinem Tod haben Bulma und ich uns getrennt... ich habe es einfach nicht mehr ertragen... wie sie Tag für Tag so tat, als sei alles noch wie früher... als wärest du noch am Leben... als hätte sich nichts verändert..."  
  
Inzwischen stand Goku direkt hinter Vegeta. Tröstend wollte er seine Hände auf dessen Schultern legen- ihm die Tränen wegwischen...  
  
Aber seine Hände glitten einfach durch ihn hindurch... er spürte ihn nicht mehr... nur diesen sengenden Schmerz in seiner Brust... aber er hatte doch gar kein Herz mehr-? Warum tat es dann so weh?  
  
  
  
~+~ I got too much love  
  
Running through my venes  
  
To go two ways ~+~  
  
  
  
Vegeta begann leicht zu zittern- er hatte das Gefühl, als würde Kakarott ganz in seiner Nähe sein...  
  
Aber da war keine Aura... da war nur so ein kribbeln an seinem Rücken und seiner Wange...  
  
Langsam strich Goku mit den Fingern über die weiche Haut- sie musste weich sein, sie sah so aus... wie wünschte er sich sie wirklich zu spüren... aber das blieb nur Teil seiner Imagination...  
  
"Kakarott... warum musstest du mich verlassen? Ich weiß, dass irgendetwas mit dir passiert war... ich konnte es fühlen, jeden Tag mit eigenen Augen bewundern... es kam mir so vor, als seiest du endlich zu dem geworden, der du seit deiner Geburt seien solltest... du strahltest so ein Verständnis aus... obwohl du selbst nicht verstanden wurdest...  
  
so wie ich..."  
  
oh nein. was habe ich getan? War ich denn so blind? Das kann nicht sein... ist er wirklich so einsam?  
  
  
  
~+~ I just wanna feel real love  
  
And that love that we're after ~+~  
  
  
  
  
  
"...Kakarott, ich habe dich geliebt..."  
  
Für Goku brach eine Welt zusammen... Das war es was er hatte hören wollen... das war der Beweis den er brauchte- aber er konnte es seinem Liebsten nicht sagen...  
  
Ich weiß nun, dass ich dich auch liebe... warum sonst sollten mich deine Worte so berührt haben? Warum sonst wünschte ich mir dir dasselbe sagen zu können... dir somit deinen Schmerz zu nehmen? Wieso reagierst du nicht auf mich? Wieso kann ich dich nicht erreichen?  
  
Fragend sah der Jüngere in die gequälten Augen seines Geliebten... er kniete ihm jetzt gegenüber- die geisterhaften Hände um das Gesicht des anderen geschlossen.  
  
Hörst du nicht? Ich liebe dich!!!  
  
Verzweifelt schrie Goku es dem anderen entgegen- aber dieser bemerkte es nicht einmal... Seine Worte verhallten ungehört...  
  
Am Boden zerstört ließ Goku seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf... Wie sollte er seinen Prinzen warnen, wenn dieser ihn nicht wahrnahm? Und das schlimmste war, dass er nur zusehen konnte... zusehen, wie er litt...  
  
Aus tränenverschleierten Augen blickte Vegeta auf... für einen Moment sah es so aus, als könnte er seinen gefallenen Engel sehen, aber er blieb blind...  
  
  
  
~+~ There's a hole in my soul  
  
You can see it in my face  
  
It's a real big place ~+~  
  
  
  
Könntest du jetzt sehen, was sich direkt vor deinen Augen befindet- würdest du es mögen? Vegeta, du hast mich besiegt- ich knie vor dir, mein Prinz, so wie ich es schon immer hätte tun müssen- jedenfalls, wenn ich meinen Erinnerungen glauben schenken darf...  
  
Das tränennasse Gesicht blickte verschämt zur Seite... Es war einfach hoffnungslos- Vegetas Gehör blieb taub...  
  
Es schmerzt... nein- es bringt mich um, dich so zu sehen... aber ich kann nicht mehr sterben... so lebe ich nur für dich...  
  
Vegetas Augen starrten immer noch einfach geradeaus- Stumme Tropfen fielen auf den Boden- zerflossen und versickerten...  
  
Nach unendlichen Momenten verschlossen sich seine Lider und er stand auf.  
  
Schnell wischte er sich mit dem Ärmel seiner schwarzen Jacke über das Gesicht-  
  
"Ich wollte mich nur von dir verabschieden... falls du mich hören, oder sehen kannst- wir werden morgen Abend gegen die "Cyborgs" antreten, ich nenne sie so... in meinen Visionen sahen sie aus, wie Maschinen...- ich hatte schon lange so eine Vorahnung... schade, dass du uns nicht mehr beistehen kannst... mit deiner Hilfe hätten wir es geschafft... Kakarott, ich weiß, dass ich nicht in den Himmel kommen werde- ich weiß aber auch, dass es für mich keinen Ausweg gibt...  
  
ich werde den morgigen Tag nicht überleben... keiner von uns-  
  
deshalb bitte ich dich, falls Trunks, meinem Sohn, etwas zustößt- pass auf ihn auf... da ich es nicht mehr kann- Wie gern würde ich mich persönlich von dir verabschieden, aber wie ich es auch drehe und wende, ich werde dich nicht wiedersehen... es zerreißt mich innerlich, dass ich meine letzte Gelegenheit damals nicht genutzt habe- aber ich werde es versuchen wieder gut zu machen... ich werde mich für das einsetzen, was du dein Leben lang zu beschützen versucht hast- was habe ich schon zu verlieren? Entweder ich sterbe bei dem Versuch etwas zu ändern, oder sie töten mich während sie eine weitere Stadt zerstören... sicher, es wäre nicht ganz so schmerzhaft, aber du weißt, dass das mein Stolz nicht zulässt..."  
  
Ja, ich weiß... mein kleiner stolzer Prinz...  
  
Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Gokus Züge.  
  
Sinnierend strich Vegeta über eine der Rosen, die er mitgebracht hatte- dunkelrot- etwas anderes hätte nicht gepasst- etwas anderes hätte nicht zu seiner Passion gepasst...  
  
"Ich habe von dir geträumt... wie du mich im Arm hältst- wie wir wieder vereint sind...  
  
Aber ich weiß, dass sich das niemals erfüllen wird- es wirkte nur so real...  
  
genau, wie dieser andere Traum... ich sehe Trunks- zuerst als Teenager- er ist in Begleitung deines Sohnes- wirklich- er hat sich gemacht...- ich glaube sie trainieren... er sieht mitgenommen aus- hat bestimmt gegen diese Monster gekämpft...  
  
dann einige Zeit später- er ist nun erwachsen... er besiegt die Cyborgs- er hat ein Schwert... er sieht mir so ähnlich... aber er ist ein Super Saiyajin- ich sehe es an seinen goldenen Haaren...  
  
Glaubst du es ist nur Vaterstolz, der mich das denken lässt? Ich mag ihn wirklich, auch wenn ich es ihm nie zeige... ich will ihm keinen schweren Abschied bereiten... der Kleine soll sich gar nicht erst an mich gewöhnen... das würde es ihm nur schwerer machen..."  
  
Leicht wippten seine flammenförmigen Haare im Wind-  
  
Nein... wie sehr hoffe ich, dass es mehr als nur das ist...  
  
Vegeta seufzte leise.  
  
"Leb wohl, mein Süßer- ich vermisse dich schon jetzt- bitte lass mich wenigstens in deiner Erinnerung weiterleben... wer weiß, was mich nach meinem Tode erwartet... glaubst du sie haben Nachsicht? Was würde ich dafür geben, dich noch einmal in meinen Armen zu spüren... aber vielleicht ist das ja auch meine Strafe... von allem getrennt zu sein, was ich liebe..."  
  
Mit einem halbherzigen Lächeln auf den Lippen drehte sich Vegeta langsam um-  
  
Wenn du nur wüsstest, was dich noch erwartet...  
  
aber wir teilen dieselbe Strafe... jeder auf seine Weise... was glaubst du ist grausamer- den Liebsten zu sehen und ihm nah zu sein, ihn aber nicht zu erreichen- oder die Liebe zu spüren und zu ihr zu sprechen, sich ihrer aber nicht bewusst zu sein?  
  
"...Ich weiß es nicht..."  
  
Und mit diesen Worten schritt Vegeta davon... einer vorbestimmten Zukunft entgegen.  
  
Die Nacht war hereingebrochen- die vielleicht letzte seines Lebens...  
  
es war Vollmond- wie passend... Er war schon fast Zuhause angekommen- er wohnte immer noch in der CC- Bulma hatte darauf bestanden, sie brauchte ja schließlich jemanden, der ihr bei schweren Arbeiten zur Hand ging- und im Gegenzug gab es Essen...  
  
Schnell machte er sich fertig.  
  
Unglücklich warf er sich ins Bett- er hatte es den anderen noch nicht gesagt... sie würden es Morgen merken-  
  
Seine Gefühle waren total durcheinander... er war sich sicher, dass er eben Kakarott gesehen hatte... so verzweifelt... aber das war unmöglich!! Und außerdem war er genauso schnell verschwunden, wie er aufgetaucht war... aber er wurde einfach das Gefühl nicht los, dass der Jüngere sich in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe befand-  
  
"Werde ich jetzt etwa so kurz vor meinem Ende noch verrückt?"  
  
Nein, ich bin wirklich da!!  
  
Beruhigend strich Goku dem anderen Saiyajin über die Haare-  
  
Sie waren mit Sicherheit weicher, als sie auf den ersten Blick aussahen...  
  
Bedauernd zog er sie wieder zurück... leider konnte er es nicht aus Erfahrung sagen...  
  
Der Prinz war inzwischen eingeschlafen-  
  
sein Gesicht wirkt so friedlich... dabei weiß er doch, was in wenigen Stunden auf ihn zukommt...  
  
wie süß er aussieht...  
  
Langsam legte sich Goku zu ihm aufs Bett- natürlich war er nicht müde, aber er wollte ihm nah sein... so nah, wie es eben möglich war...  
  
Vorsichtig kuschelte er sich an den anderen- und obwohl er ihn nicht wirklich berührte, fühlte er sich auf einmal unsagbar wohl...  
  
Aber heißt es nicht im Traum kann man Dinge wahrnehmen, die einem sonst verborgen bleiben?  
  
Somit legte er seine Arme um Vegetas Taille. Wie wünschte er sich seine Wärme spüren zu können... Traurig schloss er die Augen...  
  
Da hörte er auf einmal ein leises tiefes Brummen... es dauerte eine Weile bis er registrierte, dass es von Vegeta kam...  
  
Awhh, er schnurrt... wie niedlich  
  
Aber trotz seiner Freude verspürte er einen Stich im Herzen... er begriff langsam, was er im Begriff war zu verlieren... zu verlieren, ohne es jemals wirklich gehabt zu haben...  
  
Langsam driftete er in eine tiefe Ruhe.  
  
Erst als am nächsten Tag schon fast die Sonne aufging wachte er wieder auf...  
  
Vegeta war schon dabei sich anzuziehen. Er wollte diesen letzten Tag noch nutzen-  
  
Und das tat er auch... er sah sich noch einmal alles an, besuchte seinen Sohn- aß sein Lieblingsessen und genoss die Zeit in vollen Zügen... aber allzu bald war die Zeit um-  
  
Goku, der ihm überallhin gefolgt war, wusste das... Traurig blickte er seinem Geliebten in die erkennenden Augen... er wusste es auch- er konnte schon ihre Präsenz orten- die Explosionen, die sie verursachten hören...  
  
Bedächtig streifte er sich seine Rüstung über den Dunkelblauen Kampfanzug und zog sich die Stiefel an...  
  
Abschließend schlüpfte er noch in seine weißen Handschuhe und blickte kurz noch mal in seinem Zimmer umher...  
  
Viel gab es dort nicht... kaum mehr als die Grundausstattung: Bett, Kleiderschrank, Tisch, Stuhl... aber zwei Sachen waren da noch... ein Foto und ein kleines Kästchen...  
  
Auf dem Foto sah man die Briefs und die Sons- alle vereint- es war kurz vor Gokus Tod aufgenommen worden- aber man sah ihm die Krankheit noch nicht an... sie war sehr plötzlich ausgebrochen... Goku trug wieder sein typisches etwas künstliches Grinsen- wohingegen Vegeta, wie immer einen Blick, der -wenn's-denn-möglich-wär- Leute umbringen konnte... besonders den bemitleidenswerten Menschen, der das Bild gemacht hatte...  
  
Auf der Rückseite war noch eins- es zeigte Vegeta, wie er seinen Sohn das erste- und letzte mal- hielt. Es war kurz nach dessen Geburt entstanden- Trunks himmelte seinen Vater regelrecht an- und wenn er ehrlich war, damals hatte er sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen können- er hatte einfach zu goldig ausgesehen...  
  
Aber das war Vergangenheit... er sollte jetzt besser an die Gegenwart denken.  
  
Da fiel sein Blick noch auf die kleine schwarze Box- darin lag das einzigste, was er von seiner Heimat bewahren konnte- Das Familienwappen, was von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben worden war- und ein kleines Stück Papier, auf dem sein Stammbaum verzeichnet war... er hatte einen kurzen Brief dagelassen, in dem er diese paar Habseligkeiten seinem Sohn vererbte- wer sonst hätte auch etwas damit anfangen können?  
  
Mit schwerem Herzen machte er sich auf den Weg-  
  
Wovor hatte er eigentlich Angst? Es war sowieso unvermeidbar...  
  
Es war schon später Nachmittag. Als er ankam war der Kampf schon mitten im Gange.  
  
Natürlich stürzte er sich sofort mitten rein, aber trotzdem musste er zusehen, wie einer nach dem anderen verlor-  
  
Bis am Schluss nur noch er übrig war- die Sonne würde in wenigen Minuten untergehen...  
  
Vegeta war haushoch unterlegen, und er wusste das-  
  
Sie hatten ihn nur noch nicht getötet, weil es ihnen Spaß machte mit ihm zu spielen...  
  
Er war immerhin noch der Stärkste ihrer Gegener- sie wussten, dass er anders war.  
  
Nun aber war seine Zeit abgelaufen- sein Körper hätte das sowieso nicht mehr lange mitgemacht... Mindestens fünf seiner Rippen waren gebrochen und stachen unbarmherzig bei jeder Bewegung in seine Innereien- ganz zu schweigen von all den anderen malträtierten und zertrümmerten Knochen- sein Kampfanzug hing nur noch in Fetzen, bedeckte kaum das nötigste- seine Rüstung war auch nicht mehr zu gebrauchen, eine Hälfte war eh schon weggebrochen-  
  
Sein linker Arm war ausgekugelt- er hatte viele tiefe Wunden, die alleine schon ausgereicht hätten ihn umzubringen- bei seinem Blutverlust grenzte es schon an ein Wunder, dass er noch nicht ohnmächtig war- das einzigste, was ihn noch auf den Beinen hielt, war sein unverwüstlicher Stolz- sein eiserner Wille und vielleicht die Hoffnung, dass es nun schnell gehen würde.  
  
Er schmeckte Blut- kein Wunder- bei den Verletzungen...  
  
Seine Atmung ging nur noch schwer- die Schmerzen beinahe unerträglich-  
  
Langsam begab sich C17 auf den Prinzen zu. Ein selbstgefälliges kaltes Funkeln in seinen eisblauen Augen.  
  
"Hey, du kannst stolz auf dich sein- kannst echt ganz schön viel einstecken... alle Achtung! Aber ich finde für Heute hatten wir unseren Spaß- wir bringen es jetzt zuende."  
  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung war er hinter ihm und rammte dem Wehrlosen ein Knie in den Rücken.  
  
In einem erstickten Schrei warf Vegeta seinen Kopf nach hinten, Blut hochwürgend.  
  
Er weinte fast, so weh tat es ihm- kraftlos sackte er in sich zusammen- wurde aber bestimmt von zwei Händen daran gehindert auf den Boden aufzuschlagen-  
  
Er hing nun hilflos im Griff der Maschine- einen Arm um den Hals, ihn würgend- den anderen an seinem Kinn- verzweifelt versuchte er sich zu befreien- den Arm von seinem Hals wegzuziehen- vergebens.  
  
Goku zerriss es das Herz. Er hatte schon keine Tränen mehr für das Grauen, das sich ihm bot...  
  
verdammt dazu nicht eingreifen zu können...  
  
Langsam verlagerte sich der linke mit Kabeln durchsetzte Arm etwas nach unten- gleichzeitig umfasste die rechte Hand Vegetas linke Gesichtshälfte.  
  
"Lass es uns auf die altmodische Art machen... ganz ohne Ki, oder Waffen..." Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, aber es reichte einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren zu lassen...  
  
Vegetas Augen weiteten sich, als die Erkenntnis ihn wie ein Stein traf.  
  
Goku drehte sich schnell zur Seite- er schaffte es einfach nicht- das war zuviel... er konnte diese Grausamkeit nicht mehr mit ansehen-  
  
Er kniff die Augen zu- aber das sich ihm aufdrängende Bild ließ ihn nicht mehr los- es war als würde er die Szene immer noch mit weitaufgerissenen leidenden Augen verfolgen.  
  
Die Sonne war schon halb verschwunden und warf ihre letzten warmen Strahlen in den wunderschönsten Rot- und Gold-Tönen auf das fürchterliche Geschehen.  
  
Langsam festigte sich der Griff um Vegetas Kiefer- bestimmt wurde sein Kopf nach links manövriert- von Goku und dem schwindenden Licht weg, nur um dann mit einem heftigen Ruck wieder nach rechts gerissen zu werden.  
  
Kurz bog sich sein Körper- aber schon im nächsten Moment erschlaffte er- das vorher noch so lodernde Feuer in seinen Augen erstarb- sie blickten nur leer dem Sonnenuntergang entgegen- unsehend-  
  
mit seinem Genickbruch war die Welt für ihn verschwommen- da war zwar noch etwas leuchtend helles, aber er konnte die Wärme auf seiner Haut nicht spüren...  
  
Der Cyborg ließ den leblosen Körper aus seinem Griff gleiten- mit einem dumpfen Geräusch prallte er auf den Boden auf- das Leben jede Sekunde weiter aus seinem Körper schwindend-  
  
Er lag auf der Seite, sein Gesicht dem prächtigen Farbspiel zugewandt- verräterische Tränen in den Augenwinkeln  
  
  
  
~+~ Come on hold my hand  
  
I wanna contact the living  
  
Not sure I understand  
  
This role I've been given ~+~  
  
  
  
Goku hatte sich zu seinem Liebsten runtergebeugt- wollte ihn schützend auf seinen Schoß ziehen...  
  
Er konnte seine Trauer nicht in Worte fassen... gab es denn keine Möglichkeit seinen Prinzen zu retten?  
  
Vegeta, du darfst jetzt nicht sterben... bitte!! Mach die Augen auf! Verdammt!!  
  
Und tatsächlich... Die Lider öffneten sich einen Spalt...  
  
"Ungh, Kakarott..." wisperte dieser- einen Schwall Blut runterkämpfend.  
  
Du kannst mich sehen?  
  
"Sogar hören... Baka!" Antwortete Vegeta mit einem matten Lächeln.  
  
Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich mich freue... aber es drängt... ich muss dir noch etwas sagen- weißt du... die da oben...  
  
"Haben dich rausgeschmissen, was?" Meinte Vegeta scherzhaft.. (Galgenhumor... ;) )  
  
Nein, ich bin freiwillig gegangen... weil du noch etwas wissen musst...  
  
"Was?! Warum?? Und was könnte so wichtig sein, dass du dein ewiges Leben dafür wegwirfst???"  
  
Vegeta war nun ehrlich verwirrt.  
  
Du...  
  
- ich konnte einfach nicht mit dem Gedanken, dass sie dich zerstören würden, die Ewigkeit verbringen! Und was wäre ein nicht enden wollendes Dasein, ohne jemanden zu haben, mit dem man es teilen kann?  
  
Liebevoll schmiegte sich Goku an den Körper vor ihm.  
  
Vegeta war überwältigt- das waren die schönsten Worte gewesen, die er jemals gehört hatte...  
  
"Baka!! Bin ich das denn Wert? Bin ich dich wert? Oh, wenn ich es könnte, würde ich dich für deine grenzenlose Dummheit in deinen süßen Hintern treten!!"  
  
Seine Stimme war inzwischen nicht mehr als ein Flüstern- aber Goku verstand jedes Wort- und er glaubte sogar ein leichtes Schmunzeln auf Vegetas Lippen zu erkennen.  
  
Frech feixte er:  
  
Was glaubst du, was ich alles mit dir anstellen würde, hm?  
  
Aber das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache...  
  
Schweigend versuchte er sich die richtigen Worte zurechtzulegen.  
  
Sie wollen dir deinen Körper wegnehmen, und deine Seele "reinwaschen"... wäre es nach ihnen gegangen hättest du davon nicht einmal etwas erfahren... sie haben einfach über dich geurteilt... und egal, was du getan hättest... es hätte nicht zur Begnadigung gereicht... ihr Entschluss stand vom ersten Moment an fest... sie haben mir sogar den Wunsch abgeschlagen mich von dir verabschieden zu können...  
  
"Sie wollen mich also einfach auslöschen? Als sei ich nie gewesen? Und niemand kann das verhindern? Selbst du nicht? Obwohl du so viel gutes getan hast?"  
  
Ja.  
  
"Dann will ich mit dir kommen..."  
  
  
  
~+~ Not sure I understand ~+~  
  
  
  
Vegeta, was meinst du?  
  
"Du konntest dich ihnen widersetzen... und du tatest es für mich... das bin ich dir schuldig..."  
  
Du bist mir gar nichts schuldig! Es war meine Entscheidung!  
  
Du weißt doch gar nicht worauf du dich einlässt...  
  
"Und dies ist meine... ja, vielleicht kann ich es nicht genau ermessen... aber das ist es mir wert...  
  
du bist es mir wert!!"  
  
  
  
~+~ Not sure I understand ~+~  
  
  
  
Ist das dein Ernst?  
  
Goku war hin und her gerissen... sollte er sich nun freuen, oder verfluchen, dass er seinen Koi mit in dieses Schicksal zog...?  
  
"Freu dich... ich könnte nicht glücklicher sein,  
  
als mit dir! Denn auch, wenn ich vergessen würde, was war- du könntest es nicht... wie sollte ich das zulassen? Außerdem ist dies die einzige Chance, die ich habe mit dir zusammen zu sein... Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie quälend es war, genau zu wissen, die letzte Gelegenheit dich zu sehen verspielt gehabt zu haben- und wie wundervoll es ist, nun eine neue zu bekommen, die mir sogar erlaubt bei dir zu bleiben!"  
  
  
  
~+~ Not sure I understand ~+~  
  
  
  
Gut... wenn es das ist, was du willst, dann soll es so sein... ich liebe dich... mein dunkler Engel...  
  
Und mit diesen Worten schloss Goku die Distanz zwischen ihnen und versiegelte Vegetas Lippen mit den seinen.  
  
Ja... ich kann mir nichts schöneres vorstellen... ai-shiteru- boku-no- tenshi...  
  
In diesem Moment verschwand das letzte bisschen Energie aus seinem Körper- er fiel zurück, und mit sich nahm er all den Schmerz, den Vegeta erlitten hatte...  
  
Für das menschliche- oder gemeinhin lebende- Auge unsichtbar, verschmolzen die beiden Figuren in einer innigen Umarmung... zwar nicht das warme Licht der Sonne, aber auch nicht die unbarmherzige Kälte, der hereinbrechenden Nacht verspürend...  
  
  
  
~+~ Not sure I understand ~+~  
  
  
  
Vegeta, ich kann dich fühlen...  
  
Wie, um seine Aussage zu bekräftigen schloss er seinen Arm noch fester um den zierlichen Körper in seinen Armen.  
  
Ich dich auch... nach so langer Zeit...  
  
Du weißt, dass ich dich nun nicht mehr loslassen werde?  
  
Wer sagt denn, dass ich das überhaupt will?  
  
Beinahe augenblicklich entbrannte ein feuriges Zungenspiel-  
  
wer wohl gewinnen würde? Tja- sie hatten ja bis in alle Ewigkeit Zeit, das herauszufinden...  
  
Zwar blind und taub im Geiste und Körper für die Welt, aber das genaue Gegenteil für einander waren sie im Begriff alles nachzuholen, was sie im Leben versäumt hatten...  
  
  
  
  
  
~+~ OWARI ~+~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Worterklärungen:  
  
Ouji = Prinz  
  
Saiyajin-no-Ouji = Prinz der Saiyajin  
  
Baka = Idiot  
  
Ai shiteru = Ich liebe dich  
  
Boku-no-tenshi = Mein Engel  
  
  
  
Mein werter Kommentar:  
  
Hehe, dachtet ihr schon, es würde ein so trauriges ende, wie die letzten male??^^  
  
Reingelegt!! ^___^  
  
Ich hoffe euch hat meine geschichte gefallen!! ;)  
  
Ich musste einfach mal so was schreiben... ich kann nämlich einfach nicht glauben, dass goku nie- wirklich nieeee etwas von seinen erinnerungen zurückbekommen hat... oder wirklich sein leben lang so naiv war, wie am anfang... ;)  
  
Er kann doch nicht immer so gut drauf gewesen sein... auch wenn's so aussieht, und das wollte ich hiermit mal versuchen zu erklären :)  
  
Außerdem hat mich vegetas anteilnahme im trunks-special irgendwie stutzig gemacht.... dieser total leere blick... *kopfschüttel* da muss doch was dahinter gesteckt haben!!^__~  
  
Und wie immer würde ich mich rieeesig über kommies freuen!!^-^ *jump*  
  
Das spornt mich auch immer unglaublich zum schreiben an... und wer weiß? Wenn ich viele nette beiträge krieg, vielleicht raffe ich mich dann dazu auf meine nächste idee auch möglichst schnell aufzuschreiben... *zwinker*  
  
Wäre auch ne V/K und ebenso ne songfic...  
  
Dann mal los!! Worauf wartet ihr noch?! Reviewt!!^^  
  
[1] "Nicht alle sind glücklich, die glücklich scheinen. Manche lachen nur, um nicht zu weinen..." (ich fand den Spruch einfach zu schön...^^ vielen lieben Dank an Sakura!!^_____^ *knuddeldichmeinekleine* ohne ihre fabelhafte Geschichte hätte ich ihn nie zu lesen bekommen ;) *sichverneig* ) 


End file.
